


Highrollers Aerois One-Shots

by DmPrime



Category: Aerois (High Rollers D&D Campaign), Aerois - Fandom, Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Aila, Bottom Nova, Bottom Sana, Comfort, Contest, Crying, Death, Drabbles, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grief, Hurt, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Nightmare, Party, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, SPOILERS AHEAD, Sleeping Together, Smut, Snuggling, Starbae, Swimming Pools, Top Aila, Top Nova, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmPrime/pseuds/DmPrime
Summary: A gathering of One-Shots of various ships and stuff with the character's from Highrollers D&D. Now, to be very clear writing this, I am not writing these pairings as a method of sexualising the characters or making their friendships seem like a sexual attraction, I do my best to randomise the pairings but if I have a good idea for a chapter I'll write it. This a very important thing as I have read through the message on shipping on the subreddit back in Campaign 1, and I will never do any pairing where the characters have stated they are not attracted to each other or the pairing is illegal. I do this out of a quirky little fallacy with a randomiser to see what I can write up with these characters as a fan service, as an experiment and as a love for the characters and community.There is SPOILERS contained there within this piece. You have been warned.This may also contain mature language and themes. Such as Smut, you have been warned.





	1. Of All The Stars (Siaska/Starbane Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Taking at place at the beginning, in a time of light.

"In all of my years." Kalus Starbane's stern, but smooth voice drifted out, reaching the expanse of empty space beyond the confines of his ship. He was stood on the top of his ship with the self-contained atmosphere gifting him oxygen. "I have never seen someone who can compare with your radiance Siaska."

 

"You flatter me." Siaska's resonating tones of voice echoed. She was stood beside Kalus looking out across the starkissed horizon. Her warm light was generally filling her aura, and even brought a smile to the face of Kalus.

 

Silence hung for a moment in the air.

 

"It's true though, you are a soul of light, and a blessing to us all." Kalus gently said, smiling very lightly and looking at Siaska. Who smiled wider and happier than Kalus had expected.

 

"My my, quite the poet." Siaska teased warmly, Kalus just smiled back.

 

"Travelling the universe, you learn a lot of things." Kalus smirked, taking a few steps away and looking up at a particular constellation of the sky. "That constellation has always been my favourite." He pointed up at the constellation.

 

Siaska drifted over and stood beside him.

 

"Why, if I may ask?" Siaska asked.

 

"I love it because they call it Union, if you connect all the dots it shows two hands firmly joined. But the weird thing is that no matter where you go, you can always see it, Union never disappears or separates." Kalus explained.

 

"Beautiful." Siaska almost sang, the tones of her voice so radiant that her quietest words sounded like music.

 

"It is." Kalus agreed, and turned to look at Siaska, with joy and happiness in his face.

 

 

 

In future, Siaska would give anything too see that light in his eyes again...


	2. Keep Me Safe. (Aila/Nova Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Nova has trouble sleeping, and she needs someone to help her feel safe as she rests for the night.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone familiar with my Wattpad knows that I am obsessed with this ship, and there will certaintly be more of it in future.

The heavy thunder crashed, just following a lightning strike. Then another lightning strike and closer, and the reverberations through the dark clouds that drowned the sky. A final lightning strike that hit just outside camp, and the cacophonous blast of what would have sounded to the unaware ear like the breaking of a world.

Nova let out a frightened Yelp, as she shot up from sleep, grabbing Tiangong and swinging wildly. Thankfuly the space around her was devoid of any people or persons.

She sat up to find that Aila was kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?" Aila asked, looking around nearby and holding onto Nova's shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine. The thunder scared me that's all." Nova explained. Aila let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the ground next to her.

"Alright, just know, nothing bad will happen, I'll be right here." Aila announced to her. Nova gave a small grin and nod.

"Are you gonna like stop the lightning with your magic storm powers." Nova teased.

"Of course." Aila said, chuckling slightly.

"Do you mind if I just get a little more comfortable?" Nova asked.

"Sure."

"A'ight."

Nova stood up, grabbing the cloak she regularly slept under. She firmly sat down in the middle of Aila's lap, pulling the cloak over them both.

"Now neither of us get cold." Nova determinedly said, nestling in to Aila.

 

 

Aila raised her arms and wrapped thm around Nova, holding her against her. Nova leaned up and placed a kiss on Aila's cheek before snuggling in and relaxing.

"Goodnight Aila!" Nova happily chirped, then fell silent for the rest of the night.

"Goodnight Nova." Aila responded, moving a bit to making sitting with an Air Genasi on her lap a little more comfortable. She lowered her head and let it rest in Nova's fluffy hair.

 

 

 


	3. I Could Only Watch (Quill/Lucius Fluff & Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius has a nightmare about his best friend, and the effects of it are difficult to shake. May it go beyond reconciliation?

Lucius could see a great hawk. He could see the mighty form of Qillek Ad Kholar soaring between dark clouds, dancing in the sky between heavy crashes of lightning.

Bolt after bolt, Quill would dodge out of the way of a cascade of electricity, and breach through the darkest clouds. Lucius could see the determined look in his eye, the swept back plume of feathers from the immense winds, and the bright colours of his Messenger Guild robes.

 

 

But Lucius saw the bolt before Quill did, he saw the coagulation of electricity and the branches of the lightning. The thunder crashed, as the lightning blasted through Quill's wing, and the spray of wings and blood that sprayed from collision. Then he watched as the Aaracockra plummeted from the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

Lucius's vision suddenly shifted to see a small bird falling toward the ground, trailing feathers and scorched cloth. Lucius let out a scream as he watched the bird about to hit.

"BIRDIE!" Lucius screamed.

 

 

"What's wrong Lucius!?!?" Quill asked, waking Lucius from his sleep.

"N-nothing." Lucius stuttered, looking around wildly.

"You just screamed 'Birdie', something's wrong." Quill confronted. "It's okay...you can talk to me."

"It's ridiculous..." Lucius sighed, laying back down and wiping a tear from his blue eye.

Quill sat down next to him, relaxing on the ground. "I'm listening..." He mumbled.

"I-I saw you get hit by lightning and lose your wing." Lucius confessed, Quill's expression went from warmth and happiness, to a understanding pain materialising behind his eyes. "I couldn't stop it, I just had to watch."

 

 

Lucius was cut off before he could speak again, by Quill wrapping a wing round him and pulling him in close.

"That was the past, I'm fine now." Quill said, holding Lucius against his warm feathers.

"You promise you won't let anything like that happen to you again?" Lucius asked.

 

 

 

"I promise."

 

 

 


	4. Pool Party (Aila/Nova Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a party, with drink, a pool, it only really ends in one course of action. The air around the Elenaso house is filled with lust, while the family as left Lucius in charge, but since he's incompetent, a party naturally happens.
> 
>  
> 
> My first NSFW Chapter, so of course it's gonna be these two.

Nova knocked on the door, and was let in by a very tall red-haired wild elf.

"Hey Nova! Glad you could make it." Aila welcomed, as Nova gave her a quick hug, holding a bottle in one hand. Then handing it over.

"This is a Genasi traditional drink, they call it Firestream." Nova said. It had been a traditional Genasi delicacy for many, many years, and reserved for celebrations.

"Well, thank you very much." Aila replied, looking over the bottle hungrily but also keeping an air of respect for the traditional liquid.

 

 

An hour or two in, most of the Firestream bottle was still full, and everyone had been drinking. But everything took a step forward once it was almost midnight. A lot of the people in the party had left, but the half dozen or so still remaining were not slowing down with the drinking.

Only Sentry, Lucius, Quill, Aila, Oriya and Nova were still hanging around.

"Everyone in the pool!" Oriya yelled, as she let herself fall backward into the pool, throwing off her shirt and trousers.

"I'm not too sure..." Nova said as she stood by the side of the pool. Aila just followed Oriya, throwing off most of her clothes and diving in. She burst out of the surface of the water and shook her hair letting the water spray across the surface of the liquid.

"Cmon Nova!" Aila said, half naked in the pool and putting her arms on the edge of the pool, while looking up at Nova. Aila reached a hand up to her, Nova stopped for a second, then took her hand, as Aila pulled the still clothed Nova into the water.

She hit the water and fell onto Aila, being soaked through and through. Nova coughed for a second, but started laugh along with Aila. "Could you have waited a second longer?" Nova asked.

"Nahhh, come on! Live a little!" Aila laughed as she pushed away and swam through the water.

Lucius and Quill both leapt in as Sentry disappeared briefly and got changed into a swimsuit.

 

 

They had been goofing around in the pool for a few minutes before Aila realised a small, very flustering fact.

"Nova...your shirt is really tight because of the water..." Aila whispered to her. Nova, surprisingly, leaned against her and pushed her chest against Aila, bringing her lips inches away from Aila's.

"Is that a problem for you." Nova purred. Closing her eyes and lightly breathing. Aila laughed slightly.

"Definitely not." Aila breathed, she grabbed the back of Nova's head and pulled her into a lustful kiss. Pushing her tongue into Nova's mouth and finding Nova's tongue manage a similar manoeuvre.

"WOOOO." Oriya yelled, alerting Nova and Aila to everyone watching them. But it hardly seemed to stop them as Nova wrapped her arms over Aila's shoulders and only pushed deeper into the kiss.

 

 

After the kiss had ended, everyone had swum more around for another 30 minutes. Before they got out of the pool, and some people got towels and dried the selves.

"My clothes are soaked through..." Nova mumbled. Now that the alcohol in her system had cleared slightly.

"Do you need help getting out of them?" Aila asked flirtatiously.

"Sure..." A very flustered Nova replied. As Aila took her hand and led her toward a guest room. Grabbing the bottle of Firestream, and pushing the door open.

 

 

Nova stood up while Aila sat down on the bed, Nova opened the buttons on her shirt and peeled it off. Then unhooking the strap of her bra and letting it fall. As Aila pulled of her various undergarments. Nova walked over as she stepped out of her underwear and sat on Aila's knees.

"So, top or bottom?" Aila asked, prompting a laugh from Nova and her to bite her lip.

"How about both?" Nova purred and entered another French kiss. Aila gently placed her hands over Nova's ass and squeezed slightly, generating a laugh from Nova and her to bite Aila's lip, causing a small moan.

"Sounds good to me." Aila said, as she moved her mouth to Nova's chest and finding purchase as Nova let out a very long gentle moan, and a small Yelp as Aila bit down on her areola.

Nova pushed forward, laying on top of Aila, and trailing down to her legs, placing kisses along her chest. Aila relaxed, laying back and looking up, sighing in pleasure.

Nova placed kisses over Aila's entrance, and gently traced the tip of her tongue over the clit. Placing her hands over Aila's spongy, soft thighs and squeezing.

"N-NOVAA." Aila moaned as, without warning, Nova traced her tongue along the edge, and then very sharply pushed it in. She started to suck on the edge of Aila's core as she moved her tongue in and out.

 

Nova stood up, laying down on the bed next to Aila and raising her legs. "Rock..." Nova moaned.

"Paper..." Aila confirmed, laughing along with Nova as and pushed her clit against Nova's. She started to rock her hips back and forth. Both of them were quickly screaming out peals and peals of moans.

 

 

 

 

 

Later, lying in bed together, as both Aila and Nova were beside each other. 

"Round two?" Nova asked, and as Aila nodded, Nova sat down on top of her face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this may be awkward any of the cast, I am going to try to give equal treatment to all other ships, but I am very much in love with this pairing.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this makes anyone uncomfortable, but I don't really think this will happen in the show (if it would happen I'd be thrilled) but this is all fun and games.


	5. Going Beyond The Cradle (Quill Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Quill travels to the afterlife, the place beyond death, out of the comprehension of life. But, as we all would expect, he doesn't want to leave. He never wanted to leave.
> 
>  
> 
> No shipping on this one, just some good old fashioned angst.

He opened his eyes, Quill was stood on the casades of bright clouds that embodied the light of dawn. He realised that once again he could feel his feathers on his left wing again, he rolled his shoulder and flapped the wing.

He could feel the excitement in his bones and all his feathers, he happily hopped up and down, but he quickly realised all that joy slipped away as he saw the colossal woman stood in front of him. He looked down in sorrow, before looking up and catching the eye of the giant woman before him.

"Kehlara." Quill greeted. The alabaster skinned woman in her black breastplate, and wreathe of flowers around her neck. The lantern shining at her waist was as bright as a star, but Quill didn't feel the need to avert his gaze, as it didn't harm his eyes.

"It's time to go Qillek." Kehlara's heavenly voice whispered, for only a whisper was strong enough to carry for miles.

"Do I have to go, there's so much more I have to do! I have people to help, I have friends to say goodbye to, I have a family who will never know that I only just died." Quill pleaded, dropping into the clouds, and holding himself up by both his working wings.

 

"Oh Qillek." Kehlara sighed. "I'm afraid the rules are set in stone, and death is not just for the person who died."

"BUT I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO DO." Quill cried, tears falling from his avian eyes. Kehlara simply stood over him, listening to his cries of regret and pain, and even on the face of the goddess of death, there was a flash of sympathy.

"It's time to go Qillek..." Kehlara said, as her body reduced in size, down to only being about 6ft tall. Her hand extended to him, as she lifted her lantern in her free hand. The lantern's light formed a long set of stairs leading up into the multi-coloured lights of the cradle that surround Aerois.

"Please..." Quill pleaded one last time, looking up at her with his feathers being stained with teardrops.

"I'm so very sorry." Kehlara warmly declined, she looked sorrowful but still held together her godly grace.

 

 

Quill sighed, standing up, and ruffling his feathers. "So be it then..." Quill accepted, as he reached up and took Kehlara's hand.

 

She lead him to the cradle and beyond, but from his elevated position he looked down at the world below him. He thought of his friends.

Sentry, his first friend, his protector.

Lucius, his best friend, always a shoulder to cry on.

Nova, his quirkiest friend, always there for him and offering to help.

Aila, his strongest friend, a survivor through and through and as strong physically as he is in spirit.

 

He would miss all of them, but at least, eventually, he'd get to see them all eventually. The long way round.

 

 

Or maybe, they could find a way to bring him back to them, to have one more chance at life.

 

 

 

Time will tell.

 

 

 


	6. Returning To A World Changed (Nova/Sentry Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the watch for the day has rarely been Sentry's responsibility, but when it is, you can always get in a reflection on the past. But Sentry had come to fear those requiems. 
> 
>  
> 
> Haven't done anything with Sentry and since she's one of my favourite characters, here we go.

Sentry heard the shifting of metal as she sat down on a small mat, and looked up at the stars. The celestial bodies of the sky were still where they were before The Sundering, they were the only things that had survived. When she woke up, all that was around her was almost a completely different world, except from the constellations that illuminate the night.

She looked across the horizon, seeing the light of dawn waiting for its moment. Looking up to the dark sky that was forming from black to grey. The stars that were beginning to spread into day.

 

"Hey," Nova said. Sentry turned and saw Nova, groggily awake and stumbling over before sitting down next to her tiredly leaning back on her hands and allowing her head to hang until she was looking up.

"Hello Nova! Are you okay? You look tired!" Sentry chirped. Nova smiled as she leaned back and blinked a few times in a repeated flurry of eyebrows, trying to wake herself up. 

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired still...but you look like you need a friend to talk to right now!" Nova said, as flickers of life started to flow back into her.

"I do! I just..." Sentry started, but stopped as she spoke. She let her enthusiasm get ahead of her, she stopped and Nova looked at her expectantly.

"It's alright! If you aren't ready to talk, I'll be there when you need me to be." Nova said, standing up and walking away. Sentry set for a moment and turned to look at Nova, she wanted to speak but the words couldn't form in her voice box...

 

 

The following night, Nova was taking watch, and Sentry powered up. She heard the slow, low resonating sound as she activated.

Sentry stepped over and sat down beside a cross-legged Nova.

"Alright, it's time to talk." Sentry said. Nova put her hand on Sentry's.

"No matter what, I'll accept it." Nova said, and she could swear, in Sentry's cold metal shell, there was a spreading warmth 

 


	7. Rabbit Instincts (Aila/Sana Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a long day, and Sana was very drunk and very aroused. Due to Nova being unconscious, she found her only possible mate in the form of a massive wild elf barbarian.
> 
>  
> 
> Frankly, I'm surprised I haven't found this done by someone else already. And since it already nearly happened in the show. Here we go.

Sana's ears were twitching, her very powerful legs were causing her to bound around the room with just a step. Nova had been taken upstairs already unconscious, and everyone else had stalked up the stairs and fallen asleep. Vala was with Sentry and Arval had disappeared off to a room along with the rest of the group.

Aila was stood in the middle of room, and strong enough that she didn't flinch when Sana ran into her by mistake.

"Woopf, sorry Aler." Sana slurred.

"Sana, stop." Aila firmly said, as Sana started to run away and into a wall.

"Ow." She sighed, as she hit the wall and fell away from it, nearly hitting the ground and being caught by Aila half-way through. "Well thank you." 

"Oh for fuck's sake." Aila huffed, as Sana clung to her arm and started to snuggle against her chest. Aila just blankly looked forward with a fed-up expression.

"Seriously Aila, you're really strong and beautiful and sexy as hell. Also the rabbit senses kind of gives me major urges." Sana explained, beginning to grind against Aila's breasts.

"Are you offering?" Aila asked.

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." Sana said, her ears gently hitting into Aila's face.

 

 

Seconds later Sana was deep in a make out session with a giant wild elf on top of her, holding her hands down and taking control of her mouth.

As the kiss trailed away, she felt Aila's hands reaching into her tight trousers, and pulling them down as her fingers trailed past her hip.

"This is quick and I loOOOHH." Sana moaned, as she felt Aila's fingers reach her vagina. They twirled over the entrance, causing Sana to buck against them to try and get them to slip inside. But soon her wish was met as Aila's battle-hardened fingers pushed inside and hooked slightly. Moving in and out faster and faster causing Sana to begin almost screaming in immeasurable pleasure. Reaching the extent of having 3 huge fingers rapidly punching in and out of Sana's core.

Sana felt the moment of release, as Aila stopped her finger barrage, and her hand retreated back. She stood in front of the wet beast-walker.

"I believe that satisfies your needs Mrs Longears. Goodnight." Aila said, as she left the sexually exhausted Beast-walker on a chair, and went upstairs to bed.

 

 

 

 


	8. His Little Birdie (Lucius/Quill Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius loves his birdie very much, and he wants to show him, and let's just say Aila isn't the best at giving advice.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not very good at writing mlm smut, but let's see how this goes then shall we.

"So, Aila, how do you show someone you love them." Lucius asked during a watch.

"I don't know." Aila said.

"Do you do the thing with naked people?" Lucius asked, causing Aila to spit out a large amount of beer she'd been drinking from her wineskin.

"Sure." Aila laughed, coughing repeatedly. 

"Like you and Nova?" Lucius asked and watched Aila's face drop into a death stare. Instantly she cracked her knuckels and sprung to her feet.

Lucius spent the remainder of his watch running away from Aila, as she stormed after him with death in her eyes.

 

 

"Birdie?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah?" Quill asked.

"I love you..." Lucius said.

"Oh, uhhh, I love you too? Yeah I do!" Quill said, the conflicting words all trying to leave his beak at the same time.

 

Silence reigned for a moment, and both Quill and Lucius sat there in an awkward flustered silence where they had dived in very quickly.

 

"What do we do now then?" Quill asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"How does this work, kissing doesn't work I've got a beak and neither would certain forms of intimacy." Quill explained.

"Well then we don't do that!" Lucius accepted.

"Then you are going to have to..." Quill said, he pointed downward to a much lighter plume of feathers.

"Oh, now?" Lucius asked, generating a small squeak from Quill.

"Oh, oh ok sure, if your okay ok oh ok sure." Quill stuttered. As Quill pushed the feathers away around his pelvic reigon,

 

 

And from there, they shared a great night together.


	9. Starmother's Sacrifice. (Kalus Starbane Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalus loved her, she was his star, a bright light that brought her warmth into every moment. Now that she died, and all that lingered were the echoes of her musical voice.
> 
>  
> 
> Time for some edgy, angry, sexy, space dad.

Only a single tear fell from the eye of Kalus Starbane, and even then it was not in public, he had an empire to maintain after-all.

But that doesn't mean he never broke that facade of a cold face and a guarded expression.

 

 

One time when the loss of Siaska was still at the forefront of his thoughts, a disgusting goblin general had been trying to convince him to attack the planet even despite The Cradle.

It had been going as most other meetings would, until he mentioned the name of Siaska, and swore at her godly title with the foulest insults in the goblin language.

 

He remembered the silence, as he had risen from his throne and looked into the eyes of this tiny creature as he approached, and let his shadow grow across the floor and threaten to devour the tiny monster.

The goblin stepped back slightly, with their usual cries of 'Your Lordship', but in that moment, they didn't matter, those undefined sounds that would have something to someone who cared about the goblin's flattery.

 

He remembered the pleas for mercy as he felt the goblin's flesh around it's throat, and the crack of that very same goblin's spine as he broke it's neck in a single motion.

 

He remembered the silence of all those present, as their dark overlord sat upon his dark throne, in his dark armour with his dark hair. But most importantly, his dark, emotionally hollow eyes. 


	10. Contest Of The Strong (Aila/Sentry Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contest between the party's strongest women, and what is a better test of who is stronger, than a good old fashioned arm wrestle.
> 
>  
> 
> In the show these I find that these two are very apart from each other since all they have in common is that they are both strong, so I don't really ship it romantically, but they are great friends!

"Do it do it do it." Nova chanted, as Aila and Sentry nodded to each other and sat down on opposite ends of the table. The table naturally crashed as two heavy elbows settled in and caused the polished wood to tremble ever so slightly under the weight of the two strong women's arms.

They squared their shoulders, then leaned slightly over the edge of the table and firmly grasped hands. Still holding position, and keeping each-others gaze. Nova placed her hands over their joint grasp.

"On your marks..." She said. Looking to both of them, and getting a nod from each side.

"GO! Nova yelped as she threw her hands upward and nearly fell over from the momentum.

 

 

Instantly both warriors pushed against each other, Aila, forcing her hand down left, and Sentry right. The table was already quaking as the tremors of two equal matched hands were fighting to gain any ground against the other.

Aila was starting to gradually push Sentry's arm down, gaining a few inches before Sentry had gathered enough strength, that she pushed Aila's arm back into the centre and even down to the left.

Seconds later Aila was still on the back-foot, groaning as her muscles were bulging to hold Sentry back, Sentry's metal was creaking slightly and her power core was flashing as a lot of her energy was being directed from auxiliary systems to power her electronically enhanced strength.

Aila watched as Sentry's power was all diverting to pushing her hand down, she smiled a very pained grin, and allowed her rage to take control of her strength. Lightning fizzled out from her eyes and hair and there was a clap of thunder as she started to push Sentry back and she let out a powerful war cry as Sentry's arm might as well have failed. As in one swift motion, Aila slammed Sentry's hand into the table.

 

"A good game!" Sentry said, her voice pausing slightly in places as the power slowly reasssiged to necessary systems.

"It's always an honour to have a contest." Aila panted, smiling and laughing with Sentry.

"We should do this often, it makes you happy!" Sentry said.

"It's definitely a bit of good fun!" Aila said.

"Anytime with you is always good fun." Sentry's happy voice complimented.

"Thanks, that means a lot!" Aila confessed.

"No problem."

 

 

 


	11. Goldthrone, A City Of Pleasure (Aila/Nova/Sentry Fluff & Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Goldthrone, usually stays in Goldthrone, well, maybe except this time. Despite that, Sentry had a lot weighing on her mind, and needed to talk to Aila and Nova about it...
> 
>  
> 
> I am going to make this a double chapter, because I'm determined to write this as two long chapters because they are important to me when it comes to my orientation. So I need, for my own sake to do this right. Additionally I want to not have it just be, this is a bunch of queer women, lets sexaulise it into a relationship, I wanted to have this chapter as a lead up to the next chapter where I spill some fully fledged fluffy fluff and smuty fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> Enough of my rambling, enjoy.

"Hey everyone! Does anyone know where Aila and Nova are?" Sentry asked, looking sound the guest lounge in the hotel they were finding themselves lodged in by a certain Arval Daegos. She had been alone for most of the day and just arrived from a pleasant stroll of the city.

"I think they are still upstairs in the suite." Quill said, being stood next to Lucius who was drowning in a chair that was practically eating him alive.

"Ok, I'm going to head up there now, does anyone need anything before I go?" Sentry asked, Vala shook her head from a nearby sofa that she was lounging across with a pair of sunglasses and a glass of apple juice with a straw in it.

"I think we're all good down here." Quill answered, looking at the lack of suggestions for tasks around their little area of the guest lounge.

"Alright everyone, see you in a bit!" Sentry said, as her metal feet dictated to every person nearby that she was, in fact, moving. 

 

 

But she dreaded what came next, not only her progress up the three flights of stairs between the high floor their suite was on. Because those stairs, were perfectly normal, but not the easiest trek for a metal woman in full plate armour. After every step, the wood across her body waned, and the metal of her legs would creak at each thud from a single footstep.

However, it did not take too long, and soon she was stood motionless at the top of the stairs as the wood around her body managed to relax, and the metal plates had enough time to adjust to a much softer ground. For the floor in the hallway, that their rooms were at the very end, seperated from everyone else on their floor.

There was a long carpet across the floor, and multicoloured shapes sparingly scattered across that vibrant gold and white background on the carpet and even the wallpaper had the same pattern and there were points where the symbols would merge between floor and wall.

 

But the moment of hesitation hit, as Sentry was looking directly at the door to hate party's suite. But she hesitated because of her requiem earlier in the day, and today had been the day that she had finally come fronted her situation. Because loving is no stranger to any race. Even Guardians, despite what many may think, still feel emotions like hope, joy, love. But none of those emotions were running through Sentry's matrix right now, the primary emotion being processed, was fear.

Now, Sentry was not afraid that she would open the door and see a monster, no no, she was scared of a fate much worse than combat. Because Guardians were made, and they hold a duty to the living to guard Aerois from evil, they would fight to their dying breath. But what still matters to them is who is willing to fight beside them.

Out of all of her companions, she always admired Nova and Aila the most, their loyalty seemed to be growing uncontrollably, and they were both amazing women. But Sentry found herself at a dilemma, she found the place in her matrix designed to store true love, filled with them both at once.

 

That was why she didn't want to open that door, she was scared because she knew that the moment she stepped through that door then she would have to say. Was she ready?

 

Yes, yes she was, as Sentry pushed open the door into their suite. 

 

 

It was quite a sight to behold, lavish furnishings, beautifully framed windows, and a smell of freshly baked bread coupled with the shining light through the windows created a state of comfortability and calm throughout the living quarters.

It had been divided so that there was one main room and a few rooms branching off where people could sleep.

However...Sentry nearly gasped when she looked toward the sofa.

 

 

She saw Nova and Aila both sat down, there were tear marks staining Nova's cheeks as Aila had her arms wrapped around her, and a sympathetic look in her eye as they were in the midst of a very light kiss. Less of a enthusiastic make out, and more of a very affectionate comfort kiss.

"Uhmmm..." Sentry mumbled from the hallway before averting her gaze. Nova yelped and Aila simply looked up with a pained expression.

"Oh! Sentry! Uhm..." Nova excitedly tried to deflect the tension. "You're back early, and uhhhh...it's not what it looks like?"

Aila turned to look at Nova who was furiously blushing at the cheeks and looking around for an escape. But Aila intervened as she saw Nova's eyes settle on the window.

"Nova, no." Aila said, but Nova gave her a 'are you sure look'.

 

Meanwhile Sentry could feel the sense of disappointment, of jealousy, and the sharp twang of sorrow. Though maybe a fraction of her matrix was cheering on Aila and Nova.

"I was gonna say something, but never-mind." Sentry said, and went to close the door but it stopped part way as Aila held it open.

"No Sentry," Aila said, keeping his eyes trained on the eyes of her robotic compatriot. "I think the three of us need to talk together, I've told Nova something and I found that I had the same thought. So we need to talk to you."

Sentry felt the power return to her joy and break from her pain.

 

"I also have something I need to tell both of you." Sentry said, with Aila sat on her left, and Nova on her right, still whiping long forgotten tears from her eyes. Sentry could guess they were the result of crying that Aila had resolved.

"What is it." Nova asked. Both Aila and Nova pausing to hear her.

Sentry took one of their hands each in one of hers each. "I love both of you." As the words left her faceplate, she felt the weight vanish from her shoulders, but the anxiety grow within her matrix.

To her surprise, Aila and Nova smiled widely, and each leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on either of Sentry's cheeks.

 


End file.
